That's why I Love you
by MaraBella15
Summary: A dedication to the fanfiction ASC A Second Chance by Half Breed Vampire. I loved her story, and she is a great friend. Sebastian stared at his love on the bed. His lips tugging upwards into a smile. Leaning down he whispered* "And That's why I love you " Story is a One shot, but I may post more one-shots idk Depends :p I own nothing so DON'T SUE!


Wrote this for HalfBreedVampire who has the amazing story called " A second Chance on FF under the BlackButler catagory (BTW the song is Called "I Love You" By Avril Lavigne) I never owned anything but the idea of putting this together so don't sue me cuz I ant got shiz! Btw also Flames will be used to rost my marshmellow army of doom so yeah don't hate appreciate~ Without further adu~...Enjoy!

* * *

The ticking of the grandfather clock sounded midnight when he finally finished writing. Black ink on the parchment now dry, and slightly glistening in the glowing light of the desk lantern. It has been a year since he met the love of his life, and the days seemed to pass by so quickly that even a demon like himself was amazed. It felt like it had been only last week that he had stumbled upon his blonde mate. Days had passed like a blink of his eye, and yet they seemed to last forever. Never has he smiled more than he has before in the entire time of his existence. All of this being because of his other half. So tonight in the flickering light of his room as his mate lays asleep on the bed. The warm body nestled in the sheets that slowly rose, and fell with each breath taken he smiled. Long pale fingers folded the letter for the other to read in the morning when he awoke. Though it has only been a year he has fallen for Matthew with such a passion he felt like his heart was useless unless he had Matthew to give his love to. Sitting on the edge of the bed they shared he looked at the neatly folded paper resting in his palms, and he closed his eyes as he rememebered what he had written for his love. To him it had seemed silly at first to write such a thing, but he had done so to express how he truely felt. He had remembered when Matthew had told him that music was a vocal expression of the soul. Assuming that he had a soul he decided to try out this technique of expression.  
**Dear Matthew,**  
**I have never knew exactly what words to say to express what you mean to me, but I hope this can clarify any doubts you may have of me. I will nolonger bore you with my rambling, but I only ask for you to listen to the lyrics of this in your heart. I have never been the singer that you are, but I hope this is to your liking.**  
_"I like your smile~_

_ I like your vibe~_

_ I like your style ~_

_But that's not why I love you"_

When he wrote those first lines his lips had turned upwards in a smile. It was true. Matthew was Such a joy to be around, and every second made his black heart beat faster.

_"And I, I like the way You're such a star~ But that's not why I love you~_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?~_

_Do you feel what I feel too?~_  
_Do you need, do you need me?~_

_ Do you need me?"~_

Strength, that was something he was good at. He was always strong, and he usually found himself being the one to defend his mate, but at times he wondered if Matthew really needed him. Because in those rare occasions when he was the one in danger with his life in peral. He would see Matthew transform into his own personal savior. When he felt at his lowest Matthew made sure to always remind the raven demon that he was there to catch him if he ever fell.

_"You're so beautiful~ _

_But that's not why I love you~_

_ I'm not sure you know ~_

_That the reason I love you ~_

_Is You Being You"_

Ross had no idea really just how much he was loved. He loved him so much that if he had to let the blonde go one day to make him happy he would let him leave. His love was forever, but even if they where a million miles away he would always find a way to send his love to the other. Even if he where to die he would always find a way back to the other. He would defy the laws of nature, and give the world to his love if Matthew ever asked.

_" Yeah, the reason I love you~_

_ Is all that we've been through~_

_ And that's why I love you~_

_ I like the way you misbehave When we get wasted~_

_But that's not why I love you"_

*Matthew was funny...smart...absolutely annoying, and frustrating...and nieve to things he shouldn't be, and yet that only made him love the other so much more. He loved all of those silly little antics, and to hold the other when he went to far. To tell the other everything was alright in the mist of choas.*

_"And how you keep your cool ~_

_When I am complicated~_

_ But that's not why I love you"_

How Matthew delt with him was beyond his comprehension, but somehow the blonde managed. When he was being stubborn, and unreasonable Matthew was patent, and always got through to the hardheaded raven. Regardless if he was hurt by some of the things Sebastian did he kept on loving the demon.

_"Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful ~_

_But that's not why I love you ~_

_And I'm not sure you know ~_

_That the reason I love you~_

_Is you being you, just you ~_

_Yeah, the reason I love you~_

_ Is all that we've been through And that's why I love you~_

_Even though we didn't make it through~_

_ I am always here for you, you"_

* Tying the letter with a single black ribbon. He got up from the bed, and walked around it to the other side of the bed. The handsome man beneath it's soft covers was fast asleep. Times like this he was actually blessed with the oppertunity to truely admire the love of his life. Perfect blonde hair so fair, and soft it rivaled the softest of fabrics. His skin so beautiful, and golden from the sun's rays. And his eyes, behind those long blonde eyelashes where the most amazing green he has ever seen. When he saw Matthew he could never spot any flaws. All he saw was the most beautiful creature that he has ever been allowed to lay his crimson eyes on.*

_"You're so beautiful ~_

_But that's not why I love you~_

_ I'm not sure you know~_

_ That the reason I love you~_

_ Is you being you, just you~_

_ Yeah, the reason I love you ~_

_Is all that we've been through ~_

_And that's why I love you ~_

_That's why I love you ~_

_That's why I love you~"_

**Happy Anaversery Love Sebastian~**

The words in the letter where just a small token of his grattaude for having a mate that loved him back just as much. Quietly he slipped the letter under his mate's pillow, and he brushed a few stray hairs out of the other's face, and he kissed the tan cheek softly before pulling his lips away. A smile formed on his lips, and he stood, and walked over to the desk to turn off the light. He looked out the window, and he saw the moon shining brightly in the blackened sky, and he stared at it for a moment at it's beauty, and he knew that he had never truly known love until he found the other. Being a demon it was neairly impossible to love at all, but in a year he found out why he could love now. Before that day in the garden he was a demon absent of love as he had existed for the single purpose of devouring souls; But the moment those brilliantly green eyes locked onto his ruby red ones he knew deep down in his being that he had just been introduced to something new. That something was Love. Matthew wasn't just his mate. Matthew was Love. With that thought in mind he blew the lights went out, and both of the two lovers returned to a peaceful slumber. Two souls intertwined, and two hearts beating as one. During the night the tanned boy's lips formed a smile, and the snow colored arm tightened around him in a protective gesture._** "Even if my heart stop beating...Even if all the stars burn out in the sky, and Heven and hell vanish...Even if I die...I will always protect you Matthew...I will always find a way to come back to you because not even death can stop me from being at your side...~"**_

* * *

_**Review Please :) Love MaraBella~**_


End file.
